The present invention relates to kitchen implements, and especially to a combination cooking and cutting implement for use in preparing certain foods in the kitchen.
In the past, it has been common to provide a variety of angular cutters for use in the kitchen for cutting dough, or the like, in making cookies, pastries, biscuits, hamburgers, or similar items. Such cutters are frequently made very light-weight, and without handles or with rigid handles attached thereto. In addition, it has been common to provide a ring shaped item for cooking an egg in to prevent the egg from spreading around on the griddle. These items typically have a fixed handle and are made of thin metal. Typical prior art cutters or holders can be seen in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor ______________________________________ D 162,041 E. W. Klein D 166,365 G. W. Thorward 634,892 W. S. Jenks 1,421,749 B. S. Williams 2,029,535 A. L. Langel 2,584,536 A. H. Belt ______________________________________
The present invention provides a combination kitchen utensil in which items such as cheese or bread can be cut with one side and which can be turned over and placed on a griddle for cooking an egg the same size as the cut item for making a sandwich or specialty food item, and includes an easily removable handle which is mounted to be supported off the griddle when cooking an egg, but to allow the ring to be turned over for cutting.